Two Lifetimes
by Nightstalker18
Summary: Ever questioned your existence?
1. The dreams

The sound of birdsong shook me from my slumber, for a split second the image of two bright lights was superimposed into my eyes. I arose to my hooves shakily where was I? How did I get here? Then I remembered... Pinkie Pie's party! I had drunk too much punch, staggered out into the road and promptly collapsed...come to think of it my head hurt alot! Oh I am sorry let me introduce myself my name is Autumn Breeze I am a resident here in Ponyville. Let me tell you it sure is fun living in Ponyville the ponies are friendly, the food is great and the weather is generally nice...but I digress. What I really want to say is things have been going well here for me well...until the dreams that is you want to know about the dreams? Ok well since last week I have been experiencing these weird dreams, I have been dreaming of a world similar to Equestria but it is also very different. Different I hear you say well it works slightly like the Everfree Forrest clouds move, weather changes, animals care for themselves and the plants grow...all on their OWN! Ok I couldn't help but make that sound as dramatic as possible but it's true thats the way this dream world works also there are these strange creatures that walk on two legs yes you heard me right everypony two legs! They are weird colours like peach and dark chestnut their forelegs are smaller then their hindlegs and don't end in hooves, they also lack a tail and their ears are almost non-existent...oh and don't get me started on the lack of muzzle either! Then there are the ponies in this weird place they come in boring colours such as chestnut, dapple, ebony, fawn and boring dull colours also they can not talk! Thats right the weird creatures do that instead, there are also no unicorn or pegasus ponies either and the carriages pull themselves and have lights strapped to the front and back of them. Oh yeah also the ponies have no cutie marks! Yes you heard right again no cutie marks! But that is just the setting of the dreams in the dreams I am one of the weird creatures and weird things keep happening to me, in the most recent one I walked into a moving carriage but before it hit me I just saw the lights on the front they were really bright.

"Hey! Autumn you're finally awake! I've been waiting for hours for you to wake up I brought you a cupcake from sugar cube corner!"


	2. To Appaloosa!

"I've brought you a cupcake from sugar cube corner" Who's that? Oh wait it's only Pinkie Pie.  
>"Hey Pinkie Pie uh thanks for the cupcake but why?"<br>"Oh silly it's because your one of my friends that's why besides you look like you need it. That was a lot of punch you drunk last night." Thank you for reminding me there Pinkie Pie.  
>"Yeah i know" Oh please don't hear the sarcasm in my voice oh please.<br>"Were you dreaming again earlier Autumn because you were talking and then you screamed and woke up!" She was watching me while i was passed out! Now that's creepy.  
>"Yes I was HEY! I know! Let's go walk to the library I can tell you all about it on the way"<br>"Okie Dokie Lokie! But why the library?"  
>"Because I want to read up on what might be causing these strange dreams come on" So off we walk I'm going to skip this bit because it's a load of boring talking well me telling her about all my dreams but you've already heard about them so there's no point covering them again.<p>

"Wow Autumn those are some weird dreams! and I thought I was weird" I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult so I'm just going to nod.  
>"We're here!" Ouch that hurt my ears why does she have to talk so loudly all the time?<br>"Great! Let's see if Twilight is in" Before I can knock on the door Pinkie has pushed it open and bounced in.  
>"YEP! She's in!" State the obvious there Pinkie! Wow! I'm in a really condescending mood today! As I walk in Pinkie is bouncing about the place picking out books, opening them and throwing them on the floor.<br>"Hey Autumn what brings you here?"  
>"Oh hi Twilight I've been having weird dreams lately and wondered if you had a book that might help me?"<br>"What a coincidence! I was just reading a book about dreams after Spike was having dreams about things that have happened recently before they happened."  
>"SPOOOOOOOKYYYY!" AHHHH oh god that scared me! Pinkie really has to stop being so intrusive of other ponies space. I have no idea how she does it one minute she is over by the bookcase being Pinkie next thing you know she pops up between us and says that then drops down again. Twilight is now laughing at Pinkies silliness just bide your time she will get over it soon enough...<p>

Or not it's been 1 hour since the Pinkie Pie space invasion and Twilight has completely forgotten about me and the book and is writing something on a piece of parchment Celestia only knows what it is...guess I'll have to look for the book myself... ARGHHH this is driving me insane I've looked through every related book I can think of and still nothing...Pinkie Pie is not making matters any easier prancing about doing Pinkie Pie like stuff UGHHHHH! You know what I give up time to try something else...WAIT A MINUTE! What is that book Twilight is reading?  
>"Uhhhhh Twilight can I look at that book for a second?"<br>"Sure why not?" AH HA! There it is a mention of an old soothsayer that specialises in dreams situated in the place that is now called Appaloosa.  
>"Thanks Twilight it was a great help!" I'm just leaving when...<br>"WAIT!" Oh Celestia Its' Pinkie Pie "Are you going on an adventure? Can I come?" How did she? You know what I'm not going to pretend to understand her. I really should say no but something inside tells me that it would be the right thing to do.  
>"Fine BUT! Don't be a hindrance please?"<br>"I have no idea what means so I'm going to nod and say yes...yes." Like I said i'm not going to pretend to understand her.  
>"Ok so we get the train tomorrow early in the morning ok Pinkie?"<br>"Okie Dokie Lokie" Oh Celestia I hope she forgets wow I really am in a bad mood today I think I need some rest.


	3. New Direction

"Wake up sleepyhead it's time!" Oh dear Celestia why her why now?  
>"Dear Celestia Pinkie why do you have to do that?"<br>" Do what?"  
>"Do that… appearing in my face all the time" sometimes I don't know why I bother… "Anyway we better get going." Trains…the worst inventions ever conceived never on time and always a bumpy ride… And I'm riding with Pinkie know how I feel now? You don't? Well let me explain imagine being a pea cosy in your pod until it is picked up and shook now add to that a loud, high-pitched voice constantly babbling on about nothing in particular...now you know how I feel. So that combined with being woken up by Pinkie Pie I'm in another irate mood now… this soothsayer better be worth it.<br>"So then I said OATMEAL ARE YOU CRAZY?" Oh no! She's off again.  
>"Not to be condescending Pinkie but…you have already told me that story… five times"<br>"No I haven't silly filly! This is a different story" See what I mean? Does she ever run out of energy?  
>"And it went really fast round and round like VROOOM!" Obviously not…this is going to be a long journey….<p>

"Autumn! We're here!" Finally !  
>"Right let's go and find this soothsayer" That sounded more cheerful than I feel right about now. I'm going to put my mood down to the journey I was trying to sleep all through the journey but at regular intervals I would be woken up by "hey Autumn are you awake?" So yes I am in an extremely annoyed mood now. Might as well make this as quick as possible… Or not Pinkie insists on visiting everywhere in Appaloosa UGHHH! We're never going to find the soothsayer at this rate. "Hey Pinkie I'm going to search for the soothsayer on my own for a while just…entertain yourself for a while ok?" Oh Celestia I hope she doesn't do anything stupid…This town Is larger than I expected it has been two hours since I left Pinkie Pie on her own and now unbidden are images of her being shunned and hurt by the settler ponies of Appaloosa. <em>I'm standing in a house <em>_one of the weird peach coloured creatures is talking to me calling me by my name "so Autumn I'm offering you this promotion in good faith I hope you make the army proud" I push one of my forelegs to my head in what could be classed as a salute I guess_. "_SI__R YES SIR I WILL NOT LET YOU DOWN SIR" ouch I'm as bad as Pinkie Pie…. _I awake in a saloon…What? How did I get here? Wait… Oh no! I must have blacked out but the dreams have never hit me while I'm awake what the hay? "Hey miss are you going to pay for your drink?" Drink? Oh wait the drink in…my...han… HOOF this is getting weird what was I going to call it a hand? What the hay is a hand? "Sorry I lost track of where I was how much do I owe you?"  
>"Three bits missy" I hand him the coins this is getting more surreal by the minute I need to find this soothsayer and fast. "Uh please sir?"<br>"What can ah be doin' yah for missy?"  
>"Do you know a soothsayer around here?"<br>"Soothsayer can't say ah noes of one…wait ah know you could try the woman that lives in the tent on the outskirts of this here town missy" finally a lead!  
>"Thank you sir for your help…and the drink"<br>"No problem missy glad ah could be helping yous" I was so preoccupied with finding the tent that contained this soothsayer that I failed to notice Pinkie Pie skipping along with a few fillies in tow…CRASH!  
>"AUTUMN! HEY! Wait why did you that?" oops Pinkie I forgot about her…<br>"oh hey Pinkie why do you have fillies following you?"  
>"I was telling them the story of how I met the rest of my friends and how I got my cutie mark!" It figures Pinkie telling the children some crackpot story of how she met Twilight and the others… no wonder she has children follow her a lot they must love her stories. Speaking of stories… "I must get back to finding this soothsayer see you later Pinkie Pie"<br>"see you Autumn"

"A conundrum indeed but not one I can help you with my young mare" so much for being a specialist in dreams she can't tell me what is wrong with me.  
>"Can't you at least tell me someone who can help?"<br>"Indeed I can but I warn you the pony you seek is far from here." Great more travelling! But still another chance of unravelling this mystery as to what these dreams are.  
>"Anything! Where is she?"<br>"A place small and fun, a place known as Ponyville." WHAT? PONYVILLE YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! Calm down Autumn it is just a trip back to where I started!  
>"When you get into Ponyville not a mare not a colt but a zebra you seek"<br>"A Zebra? What in the hay? Ponyville has a zebra?"  
>"Yes A zebra Zecora is her name…but be warned into your fears you must venture to find her for she lives in the eve…"<br>"The Everfree Forrest!" Ah…this won't end well….


	4. Revelations

The Everfree Forrest a place feared by pony folk from all walks of life and I have to venture into it after this Zecora I hope she is worth braving the Everfree Forrest to see her.  
>"Soooo! The Everrrrfreee Forrreeessstt! Huh?"<br>"Do you have to do the voice Pinkie?"  
>"Yes!" Please don't let her come Autumn please. "I know Zecora she can help you if anypony can it would be her" wow did Pinkie Pie just say something helpful? Maybe she can come with me…. Or not well I'm here so I can't back out now<em>... I'm hidden inside a boarded up building holding something in my…what are these called again? Oh yeah hands it is long and black and has a small bit sticking down with one of the stubby t<em>_hings on the end of the things called hands wrapped around it. I am breathing heavily pressed against the window frame o__f one of the boarded up windows, I push one of the hands to my head __"Sir we've been compromised ARGGGGGHHH!" Somethin__g has just hit my left hindleg __ at a tremendous speed __I look at my hindleg there is a small round wound in the leg I brace myself and prepare to remove the thing from my leg this is going to hurt…. _I awake inside a hut looking up at a mask with a painted grinning face. "Thank Celestia you're ok you gave us quite a scare there."  
>"Twilight? What are you doing here?"<br>"I was just going to Zecora's hut to get some herbs for a spell I was reading up on when I saw Pinkie Pie standing over you telling you to wake up so I came running to help."  
>"And I explained that you just collapsed and started moaning and twitching."<br>"So Pinkie and I rushed you here to get help."  
>"And where is here?" looking around I can see that this is no normal ponies hut.<br>"Fear not for this is my hut!" A Zebra has just spoke those words to me this must be Zecora!  
>"Why stare so? Yes a zebra I may be but please don't judge me!"<br>"Uhh Twilight does she always speak like this?" What! What is so funny? Why is she laughing? Oh…right.  
>"Yes Autumn she does always talk like that"<br>"The way I speak you may joke about but when it comes to dreams I am no lout" hang on did she just say? Dreams! Finally I might be getting somewhere! "Now then tell me and maybe we shall see"  
>"Well…." One story about my dreams later…ok I've always wanted to do something dramatic like that.<br>"What a strange subject my little pony for you are experiencing a bleeding effect"  
>"A WHAT?"<br>"A bleeding effect is whe…"  
>"WHERE YOU BLEED UNTIL IT TAKES EFFECT ON YOUR BODY TURNING YOU AS WHITE AS RARITY!" Ouch that hurt my ears again.<br>"Exactly…wait what? No it's where you experience images or situations from past lives."  
>"But Twilight I'm not sure if this place I dream about exists!"<br>"This is indeed a strange twist what if this place really does exist?" A past life… if this place exists then I have to find it…  
>"Or as fate schemes they could be just dreams" what? Now I'm back to square one…UGHHHHH! So frustrating I'll never figure out what the dreams mean I might as well go home….<p>

KNOCK! KNOCK! What? Who could that be at this time of night?  
>"Uh hey Autumn I just wanted to let you know I've found someone who has experienced the same strange sets of dreams as you here he is his name is…" Twilight moves aside to reveal… STORM!<p> 


	5. In the middle of the night

"I...I…I thought you were dead"  
>"Now that's no way to talk about your oldest friend"<br>"Wait what?"  
>"It's a long story"<br>"I have a long time"  
>"Fine… well some time ago in a town called Bridlehinton"<br>**The sun was shining the birds were singing…****  
><strong>**"When did you get so cheesy?"****  
><strong>**"STORM! This is meant to be a flashback leave it alone!"****  
><strong>**"Sorry Autumn"****  
><strong>**"Anyways" and all was well and happy in the Town of Bridlehinton then one day as I was trotti****ng down the road a filly turned up he introduced himself as "**_**P…P…Purebolt." **_**The other ponies all laughed at him because of the silliness of his name I went up to him to try and comfort him "**_**I don't think your name is silly in fact I like it better than my **__**name." **_**A smile played across his face and then broke out into a wide smile. "**_**Thank you uh…" **__**  
><strong>__**"Autumn Breeze."**__**  
><strong>__**"Miss Autumn Breeze can you show me around the town?" **_** From that moment onwards Purebolt followed me like a shadow never leaving my side he even l****ived with me in my house. But then one day Purebolt had obviously been scared by something because he was bombing through the town square bumping into the other ponies sometimes barging them out the way he was calling my name at the top of his voice "**_**AUTUM**__**N HELP!" **_**At the time I was with Storm doing our favourite pastime together which was pony watching at the local bar we would sit at the bar watch the ponies coming in and out and gave them little stories but I still heard Purebolt shouting for me. "**_**Storm**__** that sounds like pure bolt maybe I should go see what he wants"**__**  
><strong>__**"it's probably some silly filly fear its nothing"**__**  
><strong>__**"Ok but I should just go see if it isn't" **_**So without further ado I ran outside but as soon as I got outside Purebolt barged into a pony and p****romptly fell over irritating the pony "**_**watch it you silly filly!" **_**At that all the ponies laughed at him for he had never really fitted in anyway but as soon as he was being laughed at for the umpteenth time something inside him finally snapped. He jumped ****onto the pony and clamped down on his head and proceeded to try and pull it off. I ran to the pony and prised Purebolt off him **_**"What the hay?**__**Why did you do that Purebolt?**_**"**__**He then closed his eyes but when he opened them again they were somehow different. ****  
><strong>**"**_**My…name…is…not…Purebolt" **_**at that statement his flank glowed with a black aura and a cutie mark appeared it was…a pony skull and crossbones then he rose into the air and the black aura enveloped him and all everypony could hear was a manic laughter emitti****ng from the ball that housed Purebolt. After a short while the ball evaporated in a brilliant flash of light when our eyes had adjusted there where Purebolt once stood was a tall colt with a dull green and black coat, a long flowing mane made out of a gre****en cloud of smoke swirling about his figure the same went for his tail he also sported a long sharp horn on top of his head when he spoke he sounded like he was speaking from a long way off yet his voice was loud and powerful. "**_**MY…NAME…IS…PESTILENCE!" **_** W****hilst everypony was running around screaming Storm strode up to Pestilence and challenged him to a battle of magic when Pestilence accepted the battle began soon though Storm was weakening then he looked at me his horn glowing pure white with the effort br****ightened and he said to me "**_**Go save yourself I can handle Pestilence" **__**  
><strong>__**"But Storm!"**__**  
><strong>__**"No buts JUST GO! I'm sorry it had to end this way but just RUN!" **_**And run I did as I ran out of Bridlehinton it was engulfed in a white explosion and incinerated everyth****ing was destroyed….**

"So that's why I thought Storm was dead."  
>"I see you have made a new life for yourself here in Ponyville."<br>"Yes I tried to make a new life it was only here that it really felt like being back in Bridlehinton."  
>"Uh ponies we are going off the subject here I only brought Storm here because he was experiencing unexplainable dreams like you."<br>"Wait you've been having weird dreams of another land as well?"  
>"Yes I…."<br>_I am in a hospital __lying__ facing the ceiling my left hindleg is still hur__ting from the wound inflicted by the flying object hitting it at a high speed. One of the creatures walks in dressed as a nurse pony but without the tail and it covers her whole body not just the __head__"Ok miss we have removed the bullet from your leg but you won't be able to walk properly for a few days so allow the wound to heal please." __I look down at my left hindleg it is bandaged up and hurts like anything. Suddenly an alarm goes off in the hospital and one of the creatures dressed all in black charges in they are holding one of the weird stick things I was holding in the building earlier he points it at the nurses head and pushes the stumpy thing into the sticking down part there is a bang and the nurse collapses to the floor….__  
><em>"Autumn...Autumn you're awake…wow you scared me there what happened?"  
>"Well I blank out experience a dream and then awake on the floor or come to my senses in a different place its really weird can you help me Storm?"<br>"No I can't Autumn but I think I know someone who can… Twilight get Spike we have a letter to write….


End file.
